The present invention relates to the art of removing a fibrous ribbon or a severed yarn end from a spinning rotor of an open-end spinning machine in the event that there is an interruption of the spinning process. Such interruptions typically occur either because there is a yarn breakage or for some other reasons such as a power failure, routine maintenance, or machine failure.
There are many positive factors which result from open-end spinning machine operation. Among these are improved yarn quality and a reduction in labor cost. The negative factors which occur arise from the interruption of the spinning process due either to machine stoppage or yarn breakage.
If such interruption in the spinning process occurs, it is necessary to remove from the spinning rotor the fibers, fibrous ribbons, or yarn ends which have been sucked into the rotor after the yarn has been severed. Previously known methods have used either periodic or continuous spinning rotor cleaning devices. Such known devices, however, are not realiable in operation.
In spinning operations, fibers are spun to create yarns which are then typically either woven or knitted into fabric. If the yarn is twisted it may be made into thread.